Black Roses
by Natsu Yukili
Summary: She should've known that he was a predator that never lets go of his prey. :SasuSaku::chapter 4 up:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is a AU fic.**

**Summary: She should've known that he was a predator that never let go of his prey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Black Roses **

**Chapter 1**

The pounding music and blinding lights of the clubhouse glanced off on the dark streets. Shivering, a pink-hired girl stepped out of the clubhouse, wrapping her hands around the bare arms. Only wearing a short, skin-tight black dress, the growing wind chilled the oblivious girl.

Walking in a brisk but nervous pace, the girl made her way through the dark, grimy streets in the dying heart of the city of Konoha. With only the faint moonlight to guide her way, Sakura hugged herself tighter and peered around the looming street to see only the endless lay of cemented walkway, filled with trash and forgotten papers, blowing around in the chilly wind.

The pink-haired girl sighed. She knew it wasn't a good idea to sneak out of the house late at night to attend a rowdy party filled with alcohol and violent gang members. The more she walked through the dark lonely street, the more Sakura worried. Her emerald eyes shined through the dark and nervously peered around, She checked her watch. _3:00. _If she didn't get back soon, her parents would find out that she had been partying all night. Rubbing her hands up and down her pale arms, Sakura continued her way through the ominous maze of allies. The wind got stronger, howling and tearing at Sakura's hair and dress. Her pastel locks flew up wildly and brushed against her chalk white neck. She shivered and forced herself to walk through the angry wind to a nearby hidden ally. Sakura blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden pitch-black lighting.

_Great, I'm even more lost than before. _

Her black heels clicking, Sakura made her way to the end of the ally, where some light from the waning moon shined through.

_Whip._

A loose piece of newspaper flew around Sakura's leg and wrapped them around her ankle. Sakura peeled off the scrap of paper and was about to carelessly drop it but the big headline caught her attention:

_MURDERER ON THE LOOSE._

_Konoha police forces puzzle over the mysterious murders that have been taking place. The unfortunate victims of the crime were all drained fresh of blood and their throats slashed with a knife. Most murders happened seemingly at night and the victims, mostly young women – _

Sakura felt her eyes widen at the frightening article. Murders? Victims? Drained of blood? Sakura had never really listened to the news and usually never gave a thought about the outside world of dangers.

Most murders happened seemingly at night – Sakura shivered and her stomach got queasy. She fit all the requirements of these "victims" but she sure didn't want to die yet. – Were all drained fresh of blood – where had she heard that before? It all sounded fantastical, like something in a horror movie or thriller novel. Now that she thought of it weren't they creatures of the night that did this "blood draining"? They were – 

_Vampires. _

Yes, vampires, that was it. Sakura slowly let go of the article, watching as it floated away and down the dark depths of the ally. Vampires weren't real, were they? They were just a part of fiction, parts of old superstitious believings, like witches and fairies. Not thoroughly convinced at her psychology of the situation, Sakura hesitantly straightened herself, and ran her finders through her tangled hair.

_I have to get home._

The pink-haired girl was about to take a step when she saw a rose lying in the middle of the street. Wondering what a flower was doing in the middle of a dirty street like this, Sakura walked towards it. From far away, it looked like a dark crimson color but it was actually –

_A black rose. _

Sakura felt herself subconsciously try to ignore the odd-colored rose and just leave, but the black rose held a hypnotizing spell that pulled Sakura to it.

_Odd, I never knew there were black roses._

When she got closer, Sakura saw that the flower looked extremely beautiful and held a dangerous perfection, unlike any flower she had ever seen. Yet it also glowed with a dark and ominous aura that seemed almost like death.

_Death._

That work echoed in Sakura's head like an urgent warning. She shut her eyes and hugged herself tighter.

He had been hunting and feeding again. The joy of killing and the satisfaction of his prey's fear never tired him. He could still hear the muffled screams of the ladies he preyed on echoing in his head.

As much as he fed on the rich human blood, he never felt like he had enough. He craved for more, for more fear, for richer blood.

His crimson eyes flashed with melancholy and he licked his bloody fangs.

And then he shape shifted into a wolf and stalked off into the dark, finding another prey that would satisfy his thirst.

Mesmerized by the black rose, Sakura picked up the delicate flower. The black petals felt like rich velvet and from far away it looked like a deep crimson color. The thorns were very sharp, almost like fangs from a deadly viper. But there was only one word to describe the dark-hued rose.

_Beautiful._

Yet as beautiful as it was, it still reminded Sakura of death.

_Death._

Beautiful yet deadly. Definitely an odd combination of descriptions.

As she turned the rose around in the hand, one of the sharp thorns caught the skin on her finger, drawing blood. Sakura stared at the beads of crimson on her smooth pale skin in awe, as if never seeing blood before. Snapping out of her daze, Sakura brought the shallow cut to her lips and sucked the blood until it stopped bleeding. The metallic taste was foreign to Sakura, who never fought or gotten bloodied over anything in particular.

She knew she was clearly lost and she should be finding a way out instead of wasting time staring at a peculiar flower in the middle of the night.

Sakura was suddenly overcome with the feeling that someone was watching her. She suspiciously glanced around but saw no one and nothing except the leading shadows cast off by the shifting moonlight. She tried to calm her racing hear and ignore the newfound fear that was racing through her veins.

_Murders….crimes…blood…._

Sudden adrenaline that Sakura never knew she had brought her legs up and standing on the ground. With everything else out of the mind, her instincts came into play and told her body to run. Running faster than she ever did before, Sakura flew down the ally, away from the haunting eyes of a predator that she couldn't see.

His cold crimson eyes flashed with amusement as he watched the pink-haired woman run away. He smelled her fear and licked his lips, growing excited.

_My new prey._

He walked to the abandoned rose and delicately picked it up. A drop of blood ran off one of the petals and fell on the concrete below.

_You can run, but I'll catch you at the end._

And so the hunt began.

**So how was this? I just wanted to try it out. Please don't flame.**

**Reviews are welcome but not expected.**

**-Natsu Yukili**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ Thank you all who have reviewed! And this fic will be changed to M rated, just to be safe. I'm not sure if I'll have any lemons >. but maybe some limey stuff XD Reviewers that read last chapter:I hope you still review for this chaptereven though rating has been changed.**

**ReviewersI like to thank: Look inside yourself, My Exodus 90,0Aya0, Sporkk,Sakura-Girl 2005, Sakura 5584, UchihaSakura87, .chie.x.sieka.,qtkag, MenollyHarper, BWOLFY, ****-pUrpLy sTaR-, lilangelchick, BloodRuby, ravenrogue19, SaskuraChan, Kunoichi Blossom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Black Roses**

**Chapter 2**

_Pant_

_Pant_

Sakura breathed in heavily. What was that feeling that she got?

_Death_

Yes, the lingering feeling of death had made her instincts alive. She shivered as her skin prickled in apprehension about the overpowering, dark energy flow around the area.

_Was someone there…?_

Suddenly wanting to be anywhere but in the dark, slimy ally at the moment, Sakura ran to what seemed to be the end of the street. When she finally reached there, panting, she groaned when she saw another fork of dark endless roads leading probably to nowhere.

_Damn these confusing streets._

Sakura grimaced. She wasn't going to get anywhere in this condition. It was probably best to go back to the clubhouse and ask direction. She hesitated, not wanting to go back to the foreboding ally she just came out of. She usually wasn't superstitious but the black rose practically waved a red flag that said danger.

_Black roses…black cats…?_

Sakura lifted her injured finger. The pain had long faded but the lasting effect of seeing her blood made her uncomfortable. She forced herself to remain calm and pushed the frantic feeling that was rising to her throat.

_Breathe, Sakura, breathe._

Letting out a short breath, Sakura paced back to the spot where the black rose laid.

The light was still dim, but she could faintly see someone crouching over the spot where she had been. Dressed all in black, the stranger's head was leaning forward, as if looking at something.

_The black rose. _

Her eyes shifted to the thorny flower that the stranger delicately held. He was still posed in the same position, almost as if he didn't notice the pink-haired girl that only stood a few feet away. His silky black hair covered his eyes and shielded most of his face.

_Who…?_

-------------------------------------------------------

The instant the girl left, he came out of his spot in the dark. He was slightly surprised that the girl ran; his powerful dark aura usually overpowered the prey's weak senses and rendered them unconscious or paralyzed with fear. He smirked, _what an interesting prey._

He had also sensed the girl's heightened fear. He almost gave in to sadistic laughter when she took off running like a mice under a hawk's glare. He fed on his prey's fear; loving to hear them break down and beg.

Now holding the abandoned rose, heglanced at it. Humans may not know, but black roses were always signs of vampires. The city heart of Konoha was one of the most vampiric cities in the world. He shortly wondered why the soft cherry blossom girl had been here at the first place. Clubhouses like the one the girl went to weren't uncommon in the city. Vampires hosted bashes occasionally at clubhouses; the strong and weak alike attended to these bashes.

Sasuke didn't hunt randomly. All vampires hunted in his or her territory. Those who hunted in others' territory faced deadly consequences – most resulting in death for trespassing. The girl had merely been another wanderer in his territory, practically waiting to be fed on.

Sasuke sensed the girl's aura at the far side of the ally. The aura was getting weaker, then suddenly stopped. Slowly but definitely, the aura was getting stronger.

He smirked. _So she decided to come back?_ Perfect, he didn't even have to waste time chasing her down. He tilted his head down and felt the girl's eyes scanning his figure and then examine his covered face.

He let out a hidden smirk.

_Time to play with the prey. _

_----------------------------------------------------_

When he finally lifted his face, Sakura gasped at the intensity of his dark crimson eyes that met her emerald ones.

Almost hypnotized by his eyes, Sakura began walking closer to the mysterious stranger. Trying to stop and pull away almost seemed impossible.

_Deja vu._

She was so close now, she could almost touch his silky black hair. Now having a close up look at his face, she realized how handsome he was. _Especially those blood red eyes._ She stared directly into his deep crimson eyes and almost lost herself in the intensity of them.

_So beautiful…almost like a fallen angel. _

_Yet dangerously so._

Beautiful and dangerous…that described the stranger. How strange it was, just to be able to tell by glimpsing at the handsome man.

_How ironic…just like that black rose._

Snapping out of her daze, she realized that the stranger was standing right in from of her. Viridian eyes widened when she saw his muscular chest underneath a tight black T-shirt. She lifted her face to look at the stranger's face.

Crimson met emerald.

Realizing her position for the first time, Sakura nervously stepped back a few steps.

"I-I'm sorry. W-who are you?"

His scrutinizing eyes glowed in the darkness of the ally. The silk hair framing his face blew slightly in the faint wind. The moonlight hit his face at an angle that only left part of his face visible.

The raven-haired stranger smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

Sakura was taken aback by the extreme seductive, velvety voice of the stranger. Unknown excitement stirred within her and she flushed, cheeks growing from a pale white to dark pink in color. Turning her open stare to the damp concrete floors, she replied in a soft voice.

"S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Her gaze returned to the stranger. He chuckled lowly and suddenly disappeared.

Sakura blinked. _Where…?_

"Sakura…that name fits you."

Her eyes widened. _Since when did he get behind me?_

His arms were wrapped around her waist; his hot breath fanning the back of her slender neck. His fingers absent-mindedly twirled a pastel pink strand. Cold lips lightly brushed against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

_Cold like ice…_

-------------------------------------------------

The girl smelled surprisingly good for a human. Since his sense of smell was far stronger than any humans, the strawberry scent invading his senses was like a toxic drug.

_How addicting. _

He breathed in her scent and brushed his lips against her amazingly pale skin, smirking slightly as her felt her heartbeat quicken and her small frame shiver.

_Sakura._

She matched the description perfectly. Pink hair. Green eyes. Innocent. A fragile blossom that could be broken so easily.

_What a interesting prey indeed._

Most of the women he fed on had fawned over him, acting like sluts, be vampire or human. Often praised for his good looks, he had a large fan club even among vampiric women. It would be fun having such an innocent girl to play with.

_Let's just hope you don't break, Cherry Blossom._

_--------------------------------------_

**So...what do you think of this chapter? Personally, I don't really like howI did this chapter but tell me what you think! . Please review since reviews are the thing that keeps me going!**

**Do you guys also want Itachi in this story? I'll add him if you want to but plz review and tell me what you think...**

**-Natsu Yukili**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for the late update everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviewers: hatefully, Ichirin no Hana, ameral111, Sharingan508, Leiral, Kamikaze Udon, read-n-review, .chie.x.sieka., Arissa, Sakura-Girl2005, Mysteria, BloodRuby, BWOLFY, -pUrpLy sTaR-, Kirikiri Mai, Menolly Harper, Kunoichi Blossom, UchihaSakura87, Sakura5584, qtkag, OAya0, Cinnamonfairy, jenfrog**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Black Roses **

**Chapter 3**

Sakura's breath hitched as the dark-haired stranger placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and up her jaw. His cold lips felt like feathery snowflakes on her sensitive skin. Her stomach grew butterflies and her heart beat erratically at the intimate contact.

_What am I doing?_

Her conscience told her to pull away and get away from the stranger, but her body wouldn't obey. Like a mouse caught under a cat's glare, she was frozen by those crimson eyes.

The stranger's sensual touches were alluring. A velvety tongue traced her slender neck. Sakura's heartbeat quickened as a deep flush rose to her face.

_Why can't I pull away?_

She lifted her hand and rested them on the stranger's chest and pushed lightly.

"I-I…."

She was silenced by a cold kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

The sound of the girl's heartbeat resounded in his head, slightly calming him. The thought of her sweet blood excited him.

He went down to the base of her neck and kissed the pale skin, enjoying the sound of blood rushing through the vein under the skin. He lightly nibbled her skin, earning a small mewl from the pink-haired blossom.

He felt her heartbeat quicken and her fear was almost tangible. Sasuke's dark hair hid a small smirk. He could take her right now. Plunge his fangs in her precious neck and suck her dry. But that wouldn't be fun for him.

He took a whiff of her strawberry scent and smiled darkly. He would play first.

_Time to play with the prey. _

Her small hands went to his chest as a protest, but he hardly felt the weak push. Bringing his hands to her waist, he pulled her closer.

"I-I…."

He didn't let her finish. Her scent invaded his senses as he kissed soft pink lips.

_Sweet_

_Sweet and innocent…just like you, Cherry Blossom._

His teeth lightly nibbled her lower lip, canines brushing over her soft lips. Her gasp gave him access to her mouth, and his tongue explored her cavern, savoring the sweet flavor. When she didn't respond, he tightened his grip on her waist and pushed her body closer to his. His actions deepened the kiss, making the girl moan into his mouth.

His sharp canine brushed across her lips and made a diagonal cut in the flesh. The girl whimpered as the cut bled, leaking out fresh blood. The vampire hungrily licked away the blood, sucking on the wound lightly.

_Delicious._

His bloodlust rose, as he tasted her blood. The beast inside wanted to suck the flower dry of all her nectar. Sasuke's hand slowly intertwined in silky pink tresses and pulled her head slightly back, revealing his prey's slender neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt lightheaded as the stranger's tongue darted in her mouth. Even at 16, the attractive rosette haired woman hadn't been kissed by many boys. The strong arm wrapped around her waist tightened, deepening the kiss. Her protesting hands slowly wandered into a mass of dark raven hair. Her slim fingers subconsciously wove through the silky strands.

_Such soft hair…_

Her mind told her to pull away, but her body betrayed her. The raven-haired stranger was a dangerous seduction, and she was falling into it.

She faintly wondered how she ended up _kissing _in a stranger's arms when all she was trying to do was find a way home. Only her sensible mind remembered that she needed to be at home. The rest of her was lost in the pleasure of the intense kiss.

_What was his name again?_

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, her hands went from the silky hair to the defined chest of the stranger. She pushed slightly, but the hand holding her waist and the mouth over her lips didn't relent.

_Uchiha Sasuke…Sasuke…_

Sasuke. The name sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It sickened her though; she had so much lust for a guy she's only met a few minutes ago. She was about to push again when a sharp pain from she mouth shocked through her. The familiar metallic taste felt warm against her tongue.

_Blood._

_My blood._

The dark haired stranger…Sasuke's…tongue lapped up the blood like a hungry dog. His velvety tongue ran over the small cut and gently sucked on it. The receding pain slowly died away. Sakura blinked in surprise. He had just cut her lip and licked away the blood.

_Is he really a…vampire?_

His lips lingered above her mouth before she felt his hand intertwine with her pastel locks. Making a fist in her hair, she felt him pull her head back, exposing her throat. He lifted his head; his intense red eyes met with her own shocked viridian ones. Keeping an intense stare on her, he lowered his head to her exposed throat. His teeth flashed and she could see long protruding fangs. His lips touched her skin now but she was too shocked to even move.

_Holy shit! He **is** a vampire!_

Feeling the sharp, cool touch of fangs on her jugular, Sakura shut her eyes tight, as if warding off the upcoming pain of the fangs piercing her tender throat.

_It won't hurt…much. _

A deep chuckle sounded in her mind. Sakura gasped as a pair of twin incisors tore through her skin, a scream was stuch in her throat.She felt lightheaded at the stabbing pain. The pain slowly receded into a light throb as the vampire continued to drain her. Her vision blurred, making the black hair in front of her view fade in and out. Her body had an airy feeling and her mind drowned in darkness as she blacked out in the arms of a red-eyed vampire.

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't get enough of her sweet blood. The rich substance slid past his throat.

_It won't hurt…much._

He had lied, of course. He was surprised that the girl…Sakura, had not screamed. Usually his victims screamed at the searing pain of fangs sinking in flesh.

He continued to draw blood from the fang wounds. The pink haired girl loosened her grip on his hair, He watched as her emerald eyes slowly shut and her body hung limply in his strong arms. Her breaths were shallow and her skin grew deadly pail. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away, savoring the sweet exotic taste of the cherry blossom's blood. He gently licked the wound close and lightly kissed the punctured skin. Her fluttering heart pumped rapidly, trying to get blood into her body. He had drained a lot of blood, but not enough to kill the rosette-haired girl. Untangling his fingers from her pastel pink tresses, he placed his arm behind her small back to support her. He looked at her again.

_Sakura._

_Cherry blossom…_

Her skin was as pale as the moon. Her pink hair tossed wildly around her face. The vampire lowered his hair and breathed deeply in, the fresh smell of strawberries filling up his nose.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Not even a minute and he was already craving for the rich human blood. This girl was definitely special. Her blood was sweeter, richer than the usual bland taste of other victims. She was also surprisingly attractive for an ordinary human.

Shifting his weight and picking up the fragile body of Sakura, he stretched his black-feathered wings. Giving his wings a few flutters, he took off in a furry of black feathers against the dawn light.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. Sakura blinked, not accustomed to the sudden sunlight seeping through the bedroom window.

_Where…am I?_

Her eyes adjusted to the light and looked around at her surroundings. Light pink walls. Geometry book laid messily over a wooden desk. Comfortable white sheets.

Her room. She was in her room.

_My room. _

Last night seemed like a faraway dream; the vampire and the black rose. Everything seemed groggy and unclear.

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sakura turned to her alarm clock and pressed the snooze button. Her fingers lingered hesitantly on the clock before she realized it was a school day. She lifted the bed sheets off, preoccupying herself by dressing and preparing her schoolwork. Her thoughts wandered off again to the dark-haired vampire and the mysterious black rose. It all seemed like an impossible dream, yet the images of the handsome stranger didn't fade away.

_We…kissed…_

Sakura blushed at the thought, but the memory was unfocused. She had never had such an…intimate interaction with anyone. Her eyes shifted to her messy table. _6:45 _her alarm clock read. She quickly hustled to the messy lay of papers scattered over her desk. She took her geometry homework and stuffed them in the textbook before stashing them in her bag. In the shuffle of written papers, something caught her eye. She reached out to the fallen object and picked it up.

_A black feather._

A single black feather. Sakura twirled the lightweight object in her fingers, enjoying the soft texture of fine-feathered strands. It seemed more than an ordinary feather. Sleek black and darker than any bird's plumage. Soft and silkier than anything she's ever touched. It was like a feather dropped from an angel.

_Like the black rose._

Sakura sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was probably just imagining things again. She pulled open a drawer and gently laid the feather down before shutting it closed. Silently picking up her school bag and grabbing a banana to eat, Sakura went on her way to school.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran her fingers through her pink licks and slung the heavy backpack over her shoulder. Turning her head back, her waved good-bye to her friends before starting the way back home.

School had been dull as usual. Test and homework. Lectures and projects. It had been worse that she couldn't concentrate half the time. Her thoughts somehow always strayed to a certain dark-haired stranger and the unusual black feather. Sakura forced the thoughts out of her head as she concentrated on the road ahead of her. Walking past a dark alley, she felt a foreboding feeling, making goose bumps appear on her skin. She apprehensively turned her head toward the darkened area. And then she heard a dark whisper pass through her mind.

_We meet again…Cherry Blossom._

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Please read and review! I alsowrote a one-shot**

**Beauty and the Beast and I would appreciate it if you guys read and reviewed for that! **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed **

**-Natsu Yukili**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. No, you are not hallucinating, this is an actual chapter. Before you move on, I'd like to sincerely apologize to everyone who was anticipating this chapter months ago. I have no real excuse except that I was busy with schoolwork and my muse had escaped me until of recent. But all of that aside, I do want you guys to know I'm eternally grateful for all the support I've received and I hope you guys won't give this fic up! Even if school gets busy, I'll do my best to update sooner.**

**Note: I have decided to add Itachi, although I'm keeping his character more in the dark right now. He won't be romantically involved with Sakura, so don't worry, all you SasuSaku fans. He does play a pretty important role in affecting Sasuke's actions and whatnot, hence why I decided to include him. **

**Well, without further ado, onto the chapter!**

**--**

**--**

**Black Roses**

**Chapter 4**

--

Eyes widening in surprise, Sakura took a hesitant step back. Her viridian eyes filled with apprehension, but a hint of curiosity sparked as well. The voice…it reminded her of the dark-haired stranger in her hazy memories. But as quick as the whoosh of a morning breeze, the looming presence and the dark whisper of words were gone and Sakura blinked as her eyes focused on the street in front of her.

_That voice…so familiar…_

Oddly, she found herself yearning to hear the soft voice of crushed velvet of the enigmatic man again. The pink-haired girl held her hand up to her jugular and ran them tentatively over the light scars of the puncture wounds, the only concrete proof that such a dark chemistry between her and the stranger had occurred the past night. Every time her fingertips brushed past the two needle-like bumps that blemished her skin, her mind scintillated images of the dark-haired stranger and her hands almost felt the softness of his dark locks and the hardness of his toned muscles. She shivered, but whether from the unwanted desire in the pit of her stomach or the cold autumn wind.

Sakura suddenly shook her head, as if trying to filter her thoughts. After all, it was better to worry about quotidian matters, such as school and family, than to obsess after some stranger she had only vague memories of.

_No, not just a stranger. He was…a **vampire**. _

Vampires. Blood-suckers. Hardly something that normal people fantasized about, much less desired. Not even willing to believe it herself, she couldn't imagine how these storybook, fictional characters were actually real. But she couldn't forget the ice coldness of the stranger's touch or the

wild glint in his hard scarlet eyes at the sight of her blood. Sakura shivered again, and this time she was certain it was not because of the wind.

--

Quickly unlocking her front door, Sakura stepped into the dim lighting of the living room. Addressing the state of upheaval of the room, the pink-haired teen could only guess that her eccentric mother was working on yet another art project. She heard a loud crash coming from the adjacent closet and curiously peered in.

"Mom?"

Another loud crash. Then some mild cursing. A disheveled looking middle-aged woman came out, smiling upon seeing her confused daughter. "Hey, honey, back so soon?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her mom's disarrayed fashion. "Let me guess – you have another brilliant masterpiece in mind?" Her mom laughed and put a heavy cardboard box on the floor. "You guessed it – and I promise that this time, it _will_ be a masterpiece." She rolled her eyes when her mom winked. Honestly, parents – must they be so embarrassing? But secretly, she was glad her mother was so content and happy now, even after her dad had died 2 years ago. It took a lot out of her mom to keep up a pleasant veneer after the incident, and Sakura had feared that she would never truly get over the death of her beloved. But time does heal broken hearts, and to see her mom in such a vibrant mood made her happier than anything else.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I'll be going to my room to finish up some schoolwork." Sakura hoisted her backpack further up her shoulder and started to trudge to her room. Her mother's voice rang out, "Wait, Sakura dear, a friend came by and told me to give this to you. He said it was important for you to read it." The rosette turned around in surprise at the mention of her friends and accepted the outstretched envelope in her mom's waiting hands. She quickly turned into her room and dropped her backpack before returning her attention to the letter. The rich texture of the envelope felt foreign to her hands, and she wondered who on earth would send her such a fancy note. A friend? Somehow, she doubted it. The front only had her name – Sakura, written in fancy, elegant penmanship. The rest of it was blank. Peeling open the flap of the crisp envelope, Sakura reached inside to its contents. Inside was a short note, and something else. Something of a smooth texture…

_Another black feather?_

Her dainty hand held another straight, sleek black feather. She twirled it in her hands, besot with its uncanny elegance. Her eyes darkened when

her mind settled on the only thing that connected with this feather.

_The vampire._

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she thought of the dark-haired man. Her infatuation abruptly turned to annoyance at the stalker-like behavior of this whole ordeal. So he had talked to her mother? Dared to call himself her _friend?_ But at least he had not hurt her mom – if he had even laid a fang on her neck – she shuddered at the thought, images of her dead mother's body in front of her eyes.

Swiftly setting the feather down, her eyes shifted to the other item in the mail – a letter. Bringing it closer, she recognized the same elegant penmanship written on the paper. Green orbs widened as she read the message.

_Meet me at the same club tonight. 8 o'clock sharp. Come alone and don't be late._

_-U.S._

--

Uchiha Sasuke felt the thick, warm concoction go down his throat. Slamming his glass down onto the wooden table, the dark-haired vampire closed his eyes and let the warm feeling of alcohol drown him for a moment. His thoughts wandered again to the pink-haired girl from the previous night. Remembering her soft touch, her untouched sweetness, and her blatant fear mixed with curiosity brought back the smirk on his lips. And he thought with pleasure, that is was soft skin for _him_ to touch, lips for _him_ to kiss, fear for _him_ to drown in, for she was _his_ prey. His.

_Mine._

The possessive man chuckled darkly. He couldn't wait to catch her again tonight, to taste her sweet blood on the tip of his tongue. His eyes darkened at thoughts of what other things he could do to this wonderfully innocent prey. Taking another swig of his glass cup, he let out an

impatient sigh at the unbearable wait until the right time.

"Sasuke."

The single utterance of his name caused the young man to tense immediately, the grip on his glass tightening until his hand was stark white. The muscles on his shoulders and arms pulled taut and his back was rigid. Sasuke's face pulled into a frown, his lips in a thin grimace, and his eyes glinted of hard crimson. But he did not turn around to face the person who addressed him. When he finally spoke, the underlining venom was not

missed.

"…_Itachi._"

--

U.S. Uchiha Sasuke. _Him. _Her mind whirled around the words of the note. He wanted to see her. Again. At the same club, where it all started. The thoughts whizzing through her mind were endless and dizzying, her doubts making her unsure of what decision she should make. Should she go? Go against what he said and take someone with her? Did she even _want_ to see him again? As much as her rational side protested, deep down she knew she really did. She wanted to be around this enigma, to fit in the right piece to solve the puzzle, to figure out who this mysterious person really is. For once, she wanted to break away from her monotonous life and insipid character - to experience something new, wild, and _dangerous._

Sakura asked herself again, _should she go?_ Picking up the feather the vampire left behind, she looked at the clock that hung above her bed. 7:05 it read.

55 more minutes.

The answer was yes.

--

"What do you want?"

His voice was tight and carefully bland, although he was sure the malicious intent behind the words were not missed. Conversations like these were always strained, even if the man he was talking to was his own brother. They were civil enough to each other, and words were only exchanged when necessary.

An amused noise came from the other vampire. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he did not say anything. Itachi was always something he was not; his brother is calm, cold but polite, conversing even less than he did. On the other hand, Sasuke was rasher, ill-tempered at times, and although he can be cold, sometimes his more violent emotions got the better of him. But there was another important aspect between their differences – the rift that separated them. Power. While both thirsted for it, only Itachi had managed to truly get hold of raw power and wield it. He had seen his older brother's unbelievable strength and shocking cruelty first hand several times. The older brother he used to remember in his childhood was long gone and he found himself lost in the darkness while trying to catch up.

"What is the matter, otouto?" The sound of his brother's voice broke his reverie. Slowly, he tilted his head enough so that his brother's standing figure was at the corner of his view.

"Nothing."

The older vampire raised an elegant eyebrow but chose not to comment. Instead, he walked steadily toward his younger brother in an innocuous gait. He gracefully slunk down onto the chair next to Sasuke and poured himself a cup of the vodka. There was silence for a while. Then suddenly, he spoke again.

"Don't get too involved."

Sasuke frowned at the suspiciously ominous warning. He had an idea to what his brother was referring to, but chose to be nonchalantly unaware. "Involved in what?" His voice was soft and held a challenging tone. But the man sitting next to him seemed unfazed as ever. Subtly, the other powerful vampire turned his face slightly, just so that his scarlet eyes were fixed onto Sasuke's own. Even if the action was almost indiscernible, Sasuke tensed up even more, sensing Itachi's stare on his own shadowed face.

"Remember Sasuke, they are only prey – nothing more. Do not let yourself be emotionally attached, for we have no use for such things." The sotto voce sound reached his ears clearly. A creak of old wood and Itachi was gone.

The brooding young man's scarlet orbs narrowed in annoyance and slight anger. He clearly knew what his brother insinuated – that he was growing attached to his pink-haired prey, that he was showing and feeling too much _emotion. _

But he knew what Itachi said was true. It was useless and unnecessary for them to feel emotions such as love, passion, sadness. Those are only volatile, trivial feelings experienced fleetingly and dismissed the next. To creatures of the night such as them – vampires – the world of humans worked in mundane and impermanent ways. They only looked on with a blasé expression; to them, life was a meaningless circle of existence, and death was only an illusion that passed them by. Like an endless chain, except the links can never be broken.

The game they played was dangerous. As long as they, the predators were alive, there would always be prey to be feasted upon. In this game, they would forever remain the victors. But the losers paid the ultimate price.

The price of death.

--

--

**For the most part, this chapter was mainly filler, although it is important because it builds up more plot, and you also get to see more serious aspects of the story. Don't worry, lots of SasuSaku interactions in the next chapter!**

**I hope this wasn't terribly boring for most of you. I tried to write in a more audience capturing way so that everyone won't fall asleep. xD**

**Reviews fuel my writing, so please drop one by if you like how the story is progressing so far!**

**-NatsuYukili**


End file.
